


[Podfic] Drive It Like You Stole It: A Bodyswap

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aliens, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Dildos, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, POV Bucky Barnes, POV Peter Parker, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Roughhousing, The Purple Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Steve had gone fully red-faced with pedantic altar-boy fury. “Did your computer forget how to Google translate?” he bellowed, sticking his head up and over. Bucky yanked him down again. “What are you even trying to say?”Bucky tried to shake the sparkles off the grenade he had been planning on lobbing over the divider. “It sounded like Latin to me,” he said reasonably, pursing his lips and frowning at the explosive. It dripped a sparkle, and a puff of purple smoke curled up where it hit the concrete.“That’s because you spent Sunday school flirting with Sarah Cunningham,” Steve accused, bobbing back up to throw his shield and ducking back down to dodge a shining ball of blue light. “You wouldn’t know Latin if it came up and kissed you on your ugly mug.”“I’d sure know it if Sarah Cunningham did, though.” Bucky grinned, struck by the memory. “That gal really knew what she was doing.”





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drive It Like You Stole It: A Bodyswap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331615) by [AggressiveWhenStartled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveWhenStartled/pseuds/AggressiveWhenStartled). 



   


[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/39965608883/in/dateposted-public/)

**Part One (Chapters 1-4) -[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dNfLgNgtLPztTnFq5On8-wv5TvXb1l53/view?usp=sharing)** from Gdrive: (81 MB)


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two (Chapters 5-8)**  [Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SdpH_xY0xEczVx8NlFI6lKUbqguvl-lX/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive  (61 MB)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art: Delight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851910) by [LiquidLightz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz)




End file.
